The networked and mobile computing environment that defines much of contemporary society has provided innumerable convenience and productivity benefits. Given such benefits—society have become increasingly dependent upon services delivered thereon. Perhaps unknown to many, underlying these services are vast optical networks transporting incalculable volumes of data.
Given the utility and importance of optical communications and networks, systems, methods, and structures that may enhance their security would represent a welcome addition to the art.